Many computing systems generate or receive data and store the data in a data storage device such as a hard disk drive (“HDD”). In typical computing systems, when data is accessed or stored, the HDD expends power. For example, when data is requested, the HDD performs a seek and also performs a read command. Each operation causes the HDD to move its actuator arm to position the head and rotate the magnetic media at a certain speed for data access which increases power consumption of the HDD. As power is consumed by the HDD, the temperature of the HDD may increase. As the temperature of the HDD increases, additional power (possibly external to the HDD) may be used to cool the HDD or otherwise maintain the temperature of the HDD. Use of power in this way may cost a consumer or user of the HDD a significant amount of money over the life of the HDD.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.
The use of the same or similar reference numerals in different drawings indicates similar, related, or identical items where appropriate.